


YOU ARE SOMEBODY TO DIE FOR

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Adam can sing and he's really good at it, Adam is a sweet dork, M/M, Theo is a bit drama queen but he's adorable, Theo is a lovely Bambi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam decides to face the ‘getting married issue’ but, unfortunately, he does it in the wrong way





	

It was the first night at home after the Happiness tour. Adam and Theo had celebrated making love in their bed and now Theo was already half asleep in Adam’s arms while the guitarist was wide-awake, caressing the singer’s back with his hand. Theo obviously was enjoying Adam’s cuddling but Adam was doing that since about ten minutes and usually the guitarist was the one who fell asleep almost immediately.

“What’s up Adam?”

“I can’t sleep. I guess this mattress is too comfy. We spent the last year sleeping on such bad mattress on that bus!”

“Yes, this mattress is really comfortable in comparison with the one we had in the bus. And most of all bigger,” Theo said with a chuckle remembering how uncomfortable was sleeping together in the bunks

Adam didn’t say anything and went on caressing Theo. The singer kept enjoying Adam’s hand moving slowly on his shoulder and then on his back but at some point he couldn’t feign anymore that he was okay with Adam’s explanation.

“Anderson, tell me immediately what’s on your mind,” Theo said leaving Adam’s embrace to look up at him. The guitarist looked pensive and something was clearly bothering him even if Theo could not imagine what was going on with Adam now that they were finally back at home. Adam didn’t look eager to speak but Theo wanted to know because he usually preferred to face the problems and find a solution to them immediately.

“Adam? Is everything okay?”

Theo heard Adam taking a deep breath before speaking and began to feel a bit worried, any sort of bad thoughts coming to his mind.

“I was thinking….do you think we should get married?”

Theo looked at Adam with an irritated look on his face and couldn’t help but reply to him in a pretty harsh tone.

“What does that mean?”

Adam looked at Theo puzzled. It seemed that Theo was not happy that he was talking about getting married even if was Theo the one who had always talked about marriage. Adam himself didn’t believe in marriage; he thought that it didn’t guarantee eternal love or lack of suffering and for this reason, it was quite an unnecessary thing for him. Choosing to love Theo each day of his life it seemed a more important commitment that a piece of paper that stated their love but Theo was a dreamer, a bit diva and obviously felt that a public declaration of love was a very romantic thing.

In the past year, Theo had passed mention of it more often than usual and even if Adam had always found a way to avoid any further discussion, he knew that after five years together it was time to face the marriage issue. Not that he had changed idea about the utility of the gesture; he just wanted to make Theo happy because he knew he wanted to get married eventually.

“I meant what I said. Should we get married?”

Theo looked at him with murderous eyes now and Adam frowned.

“It’s a fucking stupid question, Adam” the singer said visibly fuming. Adam was taken aback from Theo’s reaction and didn’t manage to say anything before Theo went on, spitting out the words angrily.

“It’s not something you should ask me, Adam; you should know the answer after all these years. You know exactly what I think about it so why did you have to ruin everything?” Theo blurted out really pissed off, his eyes filled with emotions that Adam couldn’t pinpoint: disappointment, anger, discomfort, anguish….maybe also some hate.

“You really do not understand it, right?” Theo continued and Adam was still looking at him dumbfounded trying to understand what the fuck was happening. Only, Adam’s silence and stupid face pissed Theo off more than he already was.

Adam took few more seconds before recognizing he had to say something immediately so he let some words coming out of his mouth hoping not to make things worse.

“Theo calm down, let’s not make a fuss about nothing”

“Nothing? You’ve ruined something really precious, Adam” the singer said trying his best not to burst into tears of disappointment and anger. “If you are not sure about your feelings for me, why you talk about getting married? You had just to avoid talking as you’ve always done in the past months,” Theo blurted out visibly hurt.

“Hey, I know perfectly what I feel for you, Theo. Don’t ever say again that I am not sure about my feelings for you” Adam snarled obviously irritated by Theo’s accusation. 

“You know what? I am really sorry you don’t understand that you have ruined a beautiful and important thing for me,” Theo said as he hurried to wipe the tears away and run to the bathroom locking himself into it. 

_Oh God._

Adam took only few seconds to understand what he had done. Theo was right. If _he_ wanted to marry Theo, he had just to pop the question; if _he_ was not ready yet, he shouldn’t have say anything about it. Adam sighed and hid his face into his hands. Pieces of past conversations and flashes of Theo’s suggestions in the past months came suddenly to his mind and he couldn’t help but admit he was an idiot. Theo would have done it years ago; asking him if they should get married was really a stupid question and he was aware now that he had ruined a precious moment for Theo.

Adam got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom door. He put an ear against it trying to understand how bad the situation was and he was scared when he realized that Theo was silent. Adam couldn’t hear the singer mumbling, screaming, launching bathroom bottles against the wall trying to vent his anger and this was scaring him because it meant that he had hurt him deeply.

“Theo, open the door. I am sorry, I’ve been stupid”

Theo was silent, no words coming out from his mouth and no sign of him unlocking the door.

“Theo please, I’ve been an idiot, I am sorry I hurt you”

“Leave me alone, Adam.”

Adam rested his forehead on the door with a miserable look in his eyes. What the hell had he done? He stood there for another full minute then he walked to the studio as it was clear that Theo didn’t want to sleep in the same bed tonight. 

Theo stepped into the shower and let the water surround him, washing his tears away and warming his cold body. The shower was probably the longest shower he had ever had in his whole life and when he finally stepped out of it, he hoped that Adam was not waiting for him. 

Adam let himself fall on the sofa of his little studio and thought about what had happened, trying to find the best way to solve the problem. Luckily, Theo’s anger was hot but quick so he would have not stopped to talk to him for days or brood about the discussion for weeks. There would be a little tense atmosphere tomorrow but at the end of the day, Theo would accept his apologies and everything would be okay again. Nonetheless, he didn’t want simply wait for Theo to calm down, he needed to find the best way to apologize because Theo deserved it.

Theo climbed into the bed and covered himself with the duvet. He was still upset and a bit angry with Adam but he hated looking at the empty side of the bed. He took Adam’s pillow, hugged it, and realized that maybe he had overreacted. Honestly, he was sure he had overreacted because yes, it was true that he was such a drama queen some time. He knew that Adam loved him and he knew that Adam wanted to spend the rest of his life with him; for some reason his boyfriend wasn’t at easy with the getting married thing and maybe he should just accept it. But it was also true that he was the one that had to fit Adam’s lifestyle since the beginning and he was still the one who was constantly accepting compromises so it was okay being angry with him for a while. He just hoped that Adam would understand his feelings and find a romantic way to ask him to marry him.

Adam got up and walked toward his keyboard, plugged the earphone’s jack to avoid disturbing Theo and started moving his hands on the keys. He let himself being carried away by the music because it was the only thing that could help him to handle the mess he had made. It didn’t take too much to Adam’s mind to decide what to do to fix the situation because everything was clear in his head. He loved Theo and he didn’t simply love him, he loved him more than his own life and he was ready to die for him if necessary. He would grow old with him by his side because he couldn’t think about something different and well, maybe he couldn’t keep calling him his “boyfriend” even when they’d be eighty years old. He had never had problems to show his love for him in front of their families and friends because he was the main reason of his happiness and he was thankful that Theo had chosen him. Making a promise to the man he adored was not an unnecessary thing, it would be a happy and wonderful day and everybody would be envious to see how lucky they were to have each other and how perfect they were for each other. Adam let a smile illuminate his face as he imagined the scene of the ceremony and the party with their families and friends and his mood improved each passing minute. His mind was restless, words and notes coming out easily, his hands writing down the notes and the words that were filling his heart. There was still a lot of work to do but Adam’s mind was absolutely ready for the task.

It was almost morning when he was suddenly interrupted by Theo. The singer had opened the door a bit to check if Adam was up or sleeping on the couch and he was surprised to find him sitting at the keyboard with papers scattered all around him.

“Did you stay up all the time?”

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep and I decided to work on something” Adam said gathering the papers not wanting Theo to look at them, especially at the paper with the words written on it. Theo didn’t move from the doorframe not wanting to invade Adam’s space, a bit surprised to see him busy like that. There was an awkward silence for some seconds and when his eyes met the blue ones, his brain became a jelly pudding and he couldn’t help but sigh.

“What’s that for?” Adam asked, trying to test the waters.

“What?”

“That sigh”

“Nothing”

Adam knew Theo that was sighing because he wanted to go to him and fall into his arm but he also knew that he was still angry and that this time he was not ready to give up quickly. Adam searched for Theo’s eyes again and let a little smile appear on his face but Theo averted his gaze and kept a cold tone when he spoke.

“It’s the first night at home after an exhausting tour; you should rest instead of throwing yourself into work again” 

“I thought I was banned from the bed” 

Theo waited a second before replying; he loved Adam to distraction and he was always quick to forgive him so it took a big effort to the singer to say the words.

“Well, the sofa you have here is comfy enough to get some rest” the singer said feeling already miserable at the idea of going back to bed without Adam next to him.

“Oaky, I will try to sleep a bit then” 

Theo murmured something and walked back to the bedroom leaving Adam with his music.

After tossing and turning in bed for another hour, Theo got up and moved to the kitchen preparing breakfast even if it was only 6:00 am. He was still mad at Adam but he had prepared breakfast also for him because even if he didn’t want to talk to him, he wanted and needed him around.

“Breakfast is ready” Theo yelled from the other side of the door and Adam decided to please Theo in every request so he put the papers away and walked to the kitchen. Theo was looking at his phone and didn’t take his eyes away from it during the whole time, not wanting his willpower being destroyed in less than a second once he’d met Adam’s blue eyes. Adam sat in front of him eating his breakfast in silence, not even trying to make a conversation. He couldn’t help to look at Theo from time to time and think that he was even more beautiful and sexy with his _stay-away-from-me-Anderson-you-will-not-manage-it-easily-this-time_ written all over his face. He would have wanted to get up and walk toward him, snatch the phone away from his hands and kiss Theo senseless. He was quite sure that the singer would be ready to surrender after just a few seconds of fake resistance but Adam decided not to put his thoughts into practice and instead had a shower. 

Theo was peeping nonchalantly through the open door, taking in the sight of Adam under the shower. He hated to be such a cream puff; usually he was never able to be angry with the man for more than few hours but this time he had to do his utmost to resist the temptation.

The rest of the day went smooth. Theo spent the whole morning on the sofa reading a book and checking his social networks; Adam exiled himself into the studio, working relentless on his music. They both skipped lunch, Theo not in the mood to eat anything and Adam too busy finishing his song. They met again in the living room when it was almost time for dinner and Adam’s stomach was rumbling audibly. He cautiously sat down next to Theo and placed his hand on the singer’s knee before speaking.

“Are you going to have some dinner with me?”

“Okay”

“Do you want me to cook something in particular?”

“I was hoping you'd bring me out to an expensive restaurant”

“Is really this what you want?” Adam asked looking at Theo with his deep blue eyes, trying to destroy the wall he had temporary built around his heart. The tone of Adam’s voice, together with his thumb drawing circles on his knee, made Theo shiver but the singer managed to keep his cool, refusing to surrender easily.

“Yes, I want to go out. To the most expensive restaurant. And you are going to pay the bill” Theo said firmly, forcing his voice to sound steady.

“Okay then, let’s get dressed”

They had dinner at Theo’s favorite and expensive restaurant and Adam felt like if he was having his first date with him. Given the fact they were flat mates since the very beginning, they never had a proper date when five years before they’d realized they were attracted to each other. One afternoon they had simply kissed each other and made love. No subtle flirting, no dates at restaurant, no cine, no drinks, no long talks at the phone. Now he was sitting at the table in front of Theo and he felt like he had to convince him that he still was his soul mate. Theo was playing hard to get and he was very good at it. Adam thought that if he had fallen in love with him in other circumstances, for example Theo being a colleague in the same office, he would never been able to make him his easily. He had been lucky to fall in love with his best friend when they were just two boys with a big passion for music in a lousy flat in Manchester; it had been a very hard period but it was still the best thing happened to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo asked, shaking Adam out of his thoughts.

“You’re very handsome tonight”

“Thanks”

“That suit is really perfect on your body,” Adam said raising both his eyebrows and smiling at him mischievously.

“I am not going to sleep with you, Adam. I am still mad at you,” Theo said as he wanted to underline again that he would not forgive him that easily this time.

“Okay, I got it” Adam said, trying his best do not smile while the singer was trying his best to feign irritation. 

Adam asked the waiter the list of desserts and then he hid his smiling mouth behind it.

“Well, as you don’t want me for dessert tonight, can I suggest you a Tiramisù or a chocolate cake?” Adam asked lowering the desserts list to look at Theo. The singer stared at him defiantly, determined not to give in and Adam couldn’t help but fall in love with the man for the millionth time.

“Tiramisù” Theo answered and Adam gestured to the waiter that they had finally taken a decision.

 

When they arrived home, they undressed and changed into their comfy pants and t-shirts ready to go to sleep.  
“Am I allowed to kiss you goodnight?” Adam asked and Theo nodded. Adam placed a kiss on Theo’s cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Theo asked confused.

“You told me you were not going to sleep with me”

“I meant in the other sense. You can sleep here if you want. Just sleep” Theo explained and crawled under the duvet. Adam followed him placing himself on the opposite side of the bed, not sure what he was allowed to do.

“Goodnight” Adam said in a soft voice.

“Goodnight”

 

When Adam woke up in the morning, Theo was clinging at him as if he didn’t want him to leave the bed for any reason. - _You will always be my sweet Bambi_ \- Adam thought and he smiled happily before freeing himself from Theo’s hold without waking him up. As he needed to go out in the garden, he dressed properly to avoid to catch a cold and then took his guitar from the studio. He then went back to the bedroom and opened the window jumping out of it, placing himself in front of the window which was situated less than two meters from the bed. He started playing the guitar and both the music and the cold air woke Theo almost immediately. The singer opened his eyes and looked at the empty side of the bed. He turned to the other side and saw Adam outside the open window. He propped himself on his elbow and then looked at him rather confused.

“Good morning, beautiful” Adam said, still playing his guitar with a big smile on his face.

“What are you doing out there?”

“Telling you how much I love you,” Adam said and Theo felt his heart jump like crazy in his chest. He smiled back at Adam and sit up on the mattress facing him, wrapping the duvet around his body. Adam started playing a melody Theo had never heard; it was absolutely beautiful and a shiver run through his body when Adam began to sing. He didn’t do it often even if he had a very nice voice; Theo had asked him to do some of the backing vocals while recording a couple of their songs but Adam had always refused saying that he wanted to sing only for him. 

Theo kept looking at Adam dumbfounded, completely mesmerized by the music and the words. He felt goosebumps all over his body, his eyes watering and his heart ready to explode for happiness. When Adam finished the song, he approached the window frame and placed both his hands on the windowsill looking at Theo still sitting on the bed.

“I love you, Theo; I love all of you, just as you are. I love your boyish ways that balance my seriousness, I love your silliness, your playfulness, your courage, your strength, your optimism and also your jealousy – _I don’t know how you can be jealous of me but thanks_ –“ Adam said almost in a whisper, earning a smile from a crying Theo. “I choose you to live with and grow with everywhere we are around the world and I am blessed you choose me because I want you to be the only one who can touch my body and feel my soul. I want you to wipe away my tears when things go wrong or become difficult and I want to kiss away yours even when they are tears of happiness like now – _because they are tears of joy, aren’t they?_ \- Adam said giving Theo a questioningly look and earning a little smile from Theo following by a nod. “I thank you for coping with my imperfections, my insecurities, my madness and my bad mood and I thank you for always remembering that I have also some good qualities beside a great muscled body that you appreciate a lot.” 

Theo’s smile turned into grin and now also his eyes were smiling; Adam was totally raptured by Theo’s features and he found it difficult to go on with his speech. 

“You are a choice I make every single day of my life, a choice I am happy to do infinitely, over and over again, and I am more than happy to let our families and friends see how much you mean for me and how much I love you because the only thing that really matters in my life is you and I want you to be next to me forever. Theo, will you marry me?” Adam asked with a nearly trembling voice as he felt overcame by thousands of emotions.

Theo was still sitting on the bed, stunned speechless, a rarity for him any hour of the day and Adam felt nervous. They stared into each other’s eyes for what it seemed like an eternity before Theo got up and launched himself against Adam. The guitarist hugged him tightly and felt Theo’s tears running down his face.

“Yes, I do want to marry you” Theo whispered and his lips searched for Adam’s ones. The kiss was soft and gentle at the beginning turning progressively passionate and demanding. Adam broke the kiss and jumped inside the bedroom closing the window behind him, pulling Theo close until there was no space left between them, kissing him like if there was not a tomorrow.

“I am sorry I behaved like an idiot, Theo” Adam said between kisses and then he lifted Theo bridal style bringing him toward the bed.

“Yes, you behaved like an idiot” Theo said pouting, feigning irritation.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes I am” 

“I thought I was out of the dog house with the marriage proposal but if you are still mad at me probably you need something more than words. Am I right?” Adam said with a grin as he lifted Theo’s t-shirt up. The guitarist began to place featherlike kisses all over his chest, moving slowly toward his navel enjoying Theo’s amused chuckle. “I am more a practical man, I am not that good with words like you are… and after all, you are the poet in this family”

Theo was not able to answer, a rush of emotions hit him as Adam pronounced the word _family_. They’d be a family. They would have a family.

“Adam” Theo managed to say almost stuttering the words. “Come here and kiss me,”

Adam crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately leaving Theo’s lips only when they needed to catch some breath.

“Adam?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I think I have to ask you something”

“Everything you want, babe”

“Do you want to marry me?”

Adam lips turned into a big and beautiful smile and he felt his heart racing like crazy. He’d never thought that those words would have had that effect on him; in that moment they sounded like the most beautiful words Theo had ever told him. 

“Adam?” Theo asked, shaking Adam from his daze, making him realize that the singer was waiting for an answer.

“Shit! I am sorry Theo. Of course, I want! Fuck, yes, I absolutely want to marry you more than anything else because you are the love of my life and I wanna everybody in the world know that I love you and most of all I want that everybody knows that you love me, that you, Theo David Hutchcraft had chosen me. Oh fuck, I am the luckiest man on the world, I can’t beliv-”

“Adam, stop babbling please,” Theo said chuckling, trying his best not to burst into laughs.

“Sorry, Theo. I guess I am an absolute idiot,” Adam said hiding his face into Theo’s neck.

“Yes, my lovely idiot. And I am your idiot. Forever and ever, till death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistake!!


End file.
